


First Fight

by Elms33



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elms33/pseuds/Elms33
Summary: Daniel and Betty have their first fight post-marriage.





	First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> First time publishing fanfic. Will appreciate any comments and recommendations. Sorry for any spelling or gramatical errors.

Betty was angry and confused. Was she not good enough? Was it finally happening? Was he finally tired of her? It hurt worse than Henry’s betrayal and that had come out of nowhere. So, after lashing out at Daniel, one of their worst fights ever. She went to her Dad’s house in Queens and asked if she could stay the night. Her dad was visibly upset and she had to convince him that it was nothing and asked if maybe in reality he just didn’t want her in his house. At that Mr. Saurez calmed down and started to cook.

 

Daniel was amazed, he was giddy, and he was a bit nervous. He had known that is was simply his mind messing with him and that was true but there was still a deeper problem. He hadn’t seen Betty’s insecurities while he was drowning in his own. And so now he was alone in their apartment and he didn’t really know how to make everything better. She had said that she would go to her dad’s house. Maybe he could go there with a mariachi or just flowers and apologized. He had to do something because he understood how precarious his situation was, if Betty’s mind started to pick apart their last fight maybe she would conclude that they were no longer good for each other, and he knew how stubborn she was. So he got up from the bed, threw some cologne and called a cab.

 

Betty was trying to sleep but was still reeling from the fight. What had he said? That she only wanted to have sex? Wasn’t he the sex addict? Wasn’t he the one who didn’t seem to keep his pants on? Who had always had someone on call for that? Yes, she knew it was a long time ago and she had seen him change but just a few months ago he had been with Amanda again. And she had lived with Amanda for a while, so she knew how much worse than him she was. She only wanted to make him happy, satisfied. She wanted to be everything for him. She hadn’t heard him complain when they had sex that afternoon. He hadn’t stopped her advances then, so why had he reproached them afterwards. It felt like there was a piece of the puzzle missing. Maybe it was that he never loved her at all.

 

In her half-awake, half-dreaming state she felt his voice. Impossible, she couldn’t even escape him in her dreams. So, she pushed him aside and tried to think of cute kittens and ducts. Then she heard a noise, someone in the wall. That was strange. Hilda wasn’t living with her Dad anymore, and she and Santos were already married. It’s not like they would be sneaking around anymore. Then came a tap in her window and she heard it slowly being raised. At that moment she stood up, picked up her bat and went to turn on the lights. If someone was trying to rob her they would be surprised.

 

The light blinded him and for a second he was sure that he was going to fall into the cold hard cement. As he held on tight his eyes accommodated and was relieved that he had indeed known which window was Betty’s and had not sneaked into her father’s room by accident. She was there holding a bat with her hair wild and misshapen. She was wearing one of his shirts, with nothing underneath he noted. And her face had changed from anger to confusion back to anger. And although her grasp of the bat had momentarily eased she seemed ready to hit him anyways. Trying to look gallant and charming, he looked up to her and smiled and said “Hi.”

 

She looked at him. What was he doing here and why did he come up the window? He looked like a sheepish teen who was just got caught sneaking out. And then he croaked, “Help!” and she let go of the bat and gave him her hand. She had thought of hitting him and making him suffer but when he spoke her heart broke a little and so now he was in her room. She had always known that Daniel was an imposing figure when he wanted to. He could be intimidating if they let him. And so, she had never let him. Even as his assistance she had held her ground for what she believed; she saw him for what he truly was, a child. And so, she mothered him and felt sorry for him. Slowly she began to respect him and that turned into the friendship, she realized, she hoped they still had to this day. She had always been attracted to him, everyone was, he was a “sex god.” But she was content of being his friend, she never wanted anything more from him, never let herself entertain the idea until it was right on top of them. And know she realized that he crowded her room. Every cell in her body sensed him and she silently cursed him because she was not supposed to be this aroused when she was this angry. She shifted herself to try to get control of the room and picked up the bat again.

 

He was aware of her, of the bed, of himself, and he cursed himself because the fight had been that she only wanted sex and here he was and it was the only thing on his mind. This cruel and ironic world. He swallowed hard and stared into a photo of high school Betty and spoke to her.

“There is a misunderstanding”

“Oh!”

“I didn’t express myself correctly before, I am sorry.” He said pleadingly.

“For what?”

“For hurting you”

At that he looked into her eyes and said it again, “I’m sorry.”

 

She just stared, not really believing what she was hearing or experiencing. She was stubborn, it was her nature and so when someone else leveled down she couldn’t quite believe it.

 

He took her silence as confirmation to proceed and he explained how he had always had his reputation of Don Juan and how he had long fallen into the belief that women only looked for him for a ‘good time’. That was until Sofia, but she had only confirmed that reputation with her betrayal. With Molly it was different as well, but maybe only because she was sick. With Betty he had hoped that she chose him because of their friendship. Because maybe she had come to like being with him for his ideas and his personality. He knew he sounded like a teenage girl, but with Betty all he wanted was to have her near him, to protect him, to care for him, and to share his life. In turn he wanted to be that for her too. And all that wasn’t to say that the sex wasn’t good. It was, it was incredible. And so he apologized once more and said that of course he wanted to be with her forever. He had just wanted to know if she would be with him if he couldn’t please her anymore.

 

Betty heard his speech in silence and felt that she could finally breath when he finished speaking. So that was the missing piece. She should have known. She then apologized as well and explained her own insecurities.

 

And everything was right with the world. At that, Betty let go of her bat and stared awkwardly at the floor. She gathered her strength and looked at him and said, “I love you. I married you! Remember that.”

 

Daniel felt his heart leap out of his chest. And finally relaxed he noticed again how little she was wearing and how she already smelled like him. And he realized that he should probably leave before he did something stupid like make a move when they had just promised each other constraint.

 

While Betty had been overly enthusiastic about sex at first for Daniel, it wasn’t really a chore for her. She liked it a lot. In these few months she had learned a lot about herself. And she specifically had liked learning his response to her. So as the room cooled and they were seemingly both at peace with their insecurities she became really aroused as she felt his stare.

 

Daniel quickly covered himself with his coat and looked at Betty, at her face and with clear torture in his face told her good night and that he thought it might be best for him to go to their apartment now. And he hurriedly added that he might not be able to keep his hands to himself if he stayed and seeing how that they are in her childhood room and the conversation they just had, that it would be inappropriate.

 

As he turned to leave through the door (b/c he didn’t dare climb the window down), Betty grabbed his arm and said, “Stay.”

 

They awoke the next morning in a tangle of arms and legs. They both felt refreshed even though they barely slept. They spent the night talking among other things. Their insecurities felt silly and insignificant when they were together like this. And although they would have happily stayed entwined like this, Betty knew that her dad would not be so happy if he found them like this even if they were married. So she moved into herself and told Daniel that if he wanted to go to the bathroom he should go first.

 

And as he slowly removed himself from her and headed to the bathroom in one of her bathrobes looking adorably hers she thought about their conversation. It was true that he had been the first man to spent the night in that bed and it was also true that he was the only man to have done so. She couldn’t resist teasing about the first time he had crashed in her room after having passed out and how absolutely ruffled he seemed with the idea of spending the night with her. He quietly accepted the teasing and somewhat solemnly expressed how he wished he would have done so sooner. But Betty took his face and told him that if they would have started this relationship earlier it wouldn’t have worked. And she was truly glad that they had all those years of friendship behind them as foundation. Them being together now felt right.


End file.
